I'm The New Freddie
by Igettvgeeks
Summary: A Freddie based story. He is acting odd and Carly and Sam are wondering why. Also, Spencer has a secret sculpture. Carly has to deal with some unsettling news from Freddie. Now it's officially Creddie! Carly is going to get Freddie back whatever it takes!
1. I'm the New Freddie

iCarly: I'm a New Freddie

**iCarly: I'm the New Freddie**

Carly and Sam were in her apartment sitting on the couch watching TV when they heard a crash in the hall. Carly rushed to the door to see what it was. Sam sat there eating a sandwich. When Carly opened the door she saw Freddie carrying a lot of shopping bags. He was struggling to get them all in his door.

"Can I help?" Carly asked.

"Uh, that's okay Carly. Thanks though. I have to get these inside and washed before my mom gets home. She's going to check them later for "unknown hairs" so I should get started." Freddie replied. He picked up the remaining bags and threw them into his apartment. Carly saw a pair of jeans fall out. They were bleached and ripped. Freddie smiled in that way that he does when Carly is around. He hurries into his apartment and slams the door.

Carly reentered her apartment and sat on the couch.

"Hey Sam. Have you noticed Freddie acting weird lately?"

"Always. You should have asked me if I noticed him acting normal. Then we might have something to talk about."

"I'm being serious Sam." Carly said.

Sam sighs and says," I haven't really noticed anything. By the way Carly why are we talking about Freddie? _Eat This_ is on."

"That crash in the hall was him."

"What crash?"

"The crash that happened two minutes ago Sam. Come on this can't be that interesting."

Carly looked at the screen and saw a woman eating an entire steak. She stared at the TV engrossed in the show. She snapped out of it when Spencer entered the apartment.

"Something is up with Freddie. He had all these bags full of clothes and I saw a pair of jeans that Freddie would never wear. They were all ripped and bleached."

"Some help please." Spencer said as he shifted bags around in his arms. "Some help!" Spencer repeated. As he was setting a bag down on the counter carefully he heard a crash. "Now I have yoke between my toes" Spencer said.

"Hey Carly. Can you help please so I don't drop the bread too?"

"Spencer the bread won't break. But the eggs did. I'll grab the broom." Carly said as she went for the broom to clean up the eggs.

Spencer is putting more groceries away when he pulls some sliced ham from the bag. Sam makes a quick dash for it grabbing it from him and opening it.

"What? My sandwich needed more Ham." She said.

Carly and Spencer looked at her as she puts ham on her sandwich.

Once the groceries were put away Spencer went to his room to continue working on a sculpture he had in there.

"Hey Spencer? Why aren't you working out here?" Carly asked.

"Uh because. It's a secret. I can't make a secret sculpture right in front of you can I?"

"No." Carly and Sam said at the same time.

"Hey Sam. We should get Freddie. We should plan for tomorrow's icarly." Carly said.

"If we must get the dork involved." Sam said. They both got up and went to the hallway. Carly knocked on Freddie's door. When he answered Sam asked, "Hey dork. Where's the rest of your body?"

"Ha ha Sam. What do you guys want?" Freddie asked.

"Well, we're wondering if our friend can come out and play. But only if his whole body is included." Sam said. Freddie glared at her.

"Seriously Freddie. What's going on? Why are we talking to your head?" Carly asked.

"I'm kind of busy guys. Is it something important?" Freddie asked.

"We were going to plan for icarly." Carly said.

"I can't guys sorry." Freddie said.

"Why not? Is your mom giving you a tick bath?" Sam joked.

"I'm busy. OK?" Freddie said with a glare to Sam. He said I'm sorry to Carly and closed the door leaving the two girls in the hallway. He turned and looked at his clothes. He was wearing the bleached jeans from before and a new black t shirt. His cell phone rang as he thought of Carly and Sam planning icarly by themselves. He answered it.

"Hey Freddie." A girl said.

"Hey Jen." Freddie said.

"So are we set for tonight?" Jen said.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the movie theater in 15 minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you there." Freddie closed his cell phone and went to get his jacket. He opened his door slowly and peeked into the hall. He didn't see Carly or Sam so he tiptoed out and went to the elevator. When it opened Spencer was standing there.


	2. ineed Spencer to keep my secret

I'm The New Freddie

Disclaimer: I don't own icarly or any other trademarked shows or movies.

Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1. I look forward to continuing the story! Thanks for reading.

**I'm The New Freddie**

**Chapter 2: ineed Spencer to keep my secret.**

Freddie stood in front of the elevator doors that had just opened to reveal Spencer standing within. Spencer noticed him and said, "Hey Freddo. What's going on? Why aren't you wearing a striped shirt?"

"Hey Spencer. I decided to try something different today." Freddie said.

"I see. Where you headed?" He asked.

"I'm gong to meet a friend."

"Wait, wait, wait. You have other friends?" He asked

"Yeah. Friends who are waiting for me Spencer." Freddie stepped closer to the elevator and got on.

Spencer stepped out and headed to his door. "Hey Spencer? Please don't tell Carly and Sam." Freddie said as the doors closed on him.

Spencer entered his apartment and set his keys on the table. He saw Carly and Sam sitting on the couch planning for icarly.

"We can't plan this section yet. We need Freddie here to talk about the camera angles." Carly said.

"Well, we can plan the quiz section. We don't need dorko for that." Sam said.

"Okay. So we are going to quiz people on how many times we have said "hello" in a foreign language."

"Yeah. Let's hope icarly fans have been watching." Sam said.

There was a knock on the door. Spencer emerged from his bedroom covered in glitter. Carly and Sam stared as he opened the door. "Oh. Hello Mrs. Benson. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I'm looking for Freddie. Have you seen him and please don't touch me." She said to Spencer.

Carly and Sam shook their heads. Ms. Benson turned to Spencer who was now wiping the glitter off of himself into a pile at his feet.

"Spencer? Do you know where he is?" Ms. Benson asked.

"I don't." Spencer said as he played with the glitter that was on his shoes.

"Spencer where is Freddie? He could be out there hanging out with hoodlums, eating sugar and running outside without clowdblock!"

"I really don't know where he is Ms. Benson. All he said was he was going to meet some friends."

"Wait. Fredward has other friends? I didn't think that was possible.' Sam said.

"We'll help you look for him Ms. Benson." Carly said. The three of them grabbed their jackets and headed towards the door.

"I'll stay here in case he comes back. And I don't want to be seen in all this glitter.' Spencer said as he shakes glitter from his hair.

Carly, Sam, and Ms. Benson leave the apartment.

Freddie arrived at the movies a little after 5pm. He had taken the bus and he kind of smelled like that guy who had all the onions in the seat next to him. Hopefully Jen wouldn't notice. When he entered the theatre he saw a girl with brown hair who was about Carly's height. She was laughing with another girl with blond hair and a guy with brown hair. When Freddie and Jen had talked the other day after math class she hadn't mentioned that Steve and Karla would be there too.

As he walked up to the three of them he wondered if he should have told someone he was coming. _No, Freddie. This is a new you. A you that doesn't have to ask mom for everything or tell Carly and Sam everything about his life._ He thought as he stood next to Jen.

"Hey Jen." Freddie said.

"Hey Freddie." She said.

Steve and Karla looked at them as they stared awkwardly at their shows.

"Okay. Which movie should we see?" Karla asked.

"How about Iron Man?" Steve asked.

"Umm, no. I saw it already.' Freddie said. He and Spencer went and saw it when it came out. It was actually a fun day because it was just some guy time with Spencer and he was able to get away from his mom and Carly and Sam for a little bit. He liked hanging out with them and wouldn't give up their friendship for anything but sometimes he needed some time alone. _I wonder how planning for icarly is going?_ He thought.

"Freddie. How about Drake and Josh: College Roommates?" Karla asked.

"Um. That's okay. I don't like the sister very much in that show." Freddie said.

Carly, Sam, and Ms. Benson entered the movie theatre.

"Why would he be here Carly?" Ms. Benson asked.

"Well because he likes movies. For all we know he was meeting some friends here."

"Yeah Freddie's mom. It's possible your son was meeting someone here to watch a movie with. Like a date.

"Sam shudders and starts looking around.

"Hey, I think I see Freddie. He is over there with that girl. Wow Carly she looks just like you." Sam said.

Carly looks in the direction that Sam was pointing but before she could get a good look at the girl Freddie was with they had entered the theatres to watch the movie.

"Sam, don't be ridiculous. There is only one me and you've got her." Carly said with a small laugh and a forced smile that she was glad Sam didn't pick up on.

Ms. Benson said follow me and led the girls to the ticket window. The three stood in line behind several people going to see the Drake and Josh movie.

"What is it with that movie?" Sam asked.

"It happens to be a popular TV show." Carly said. "Kind of like icarly is now."

"I can't stand it. I mean Drake is cute but the little sister is so annoying. Like we get it, you like to pull pranks and call Josh a 'boob'." Sam said.

"I think it's good. In fact, I might see it on Friday after school."

"Fine. I'll be at your house eating your food." Sam said.

Ms. Benson stepped up to the glass. A look of complete worry on her face.

Excuse me. I need to know which movie this boy went to see." She said while holding up a picture of Freddie.

"Ma'am. I can't tell you that. And I don't even remember anyway."

"You need to tell me. I am his mother." Ms. Benson said.

"I'm sorry I can't."

Ms. Benson heads to the entrance of the movie concession stand and theatres.

"Miss. You need to buy a ticket." Said the security guard standing by the door.

"Fine." She said. "One for Drake and Josh." Once she got her ticket she rushed into the theater area.

"I guess we get to wait for Freddie's mom to get him." Carly said.

"Yep. I'm gonna pretend go to the bathroom so I can get some popcorn." Sam said.

"Great so I get to stand out here by myself?" Carly said.

"No. I need you to come with me. You need to buy the popcorn." Sam said. The two entered the concession area and went to the concession stand. As they waited in line they heard "Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Guess Freddie's mom found him. This popcorn is going to go great with this show." Sam said.


	3. ineed to explain this to carly

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 3

**I'm The New Freddie Chapter 3**

**ineed to explain all of this to Carly**

**Previously on I'm the New Freddie: Freddie is wearing new clothes that are darker and sneaking out from having to plan the icarly show with Carly and Sam. Spencer is the only one who has seen him with his new look. Ms. Benson was worried because Freddie was not at home when she got home. She, Carly and Sam went to find him. Freddie meanwhile had met 3 people at the movie theater. Steve and Karla are friends of Jen the girl that Freddie is meeting. It appears they are on a double date. When we last saw the gang Freddie's mom had rushed into the theater to find him. And she did. Now, the continuation! **

Sam and Carly stood near the concessions stand with their popcorn. Sam was shoveling the popcorn into her mouth waiting for Freddie to appear with his mom and the embarrassment that was bound to happen. And was he ever embarrassed. Ms. Benson had Freddie by the arm as his three other friends followed behind them. Freddie's face was a mixture of humiliation and anger.

"I kind of feel bad for him." Sam said as Freddie and his mom exited the theater.

"Kind of? Freddie must be so humiliated." Carly said.

"Well, at least now we can meet his other friends." Sam said. As she started to approach them. Carly grabbed her arm.

"We can't do that. We need to get back and find out what is going on with Freddie."

"I know exactly what's going on with Freddie. He doesn't want to be a dork anymore so he found some people a little less dorky than him to hang out with." Sam said.

Carly looked at Sam. "We need to go home. Spencer is waiting." Carly and Sam got outside of the mall when Carly said, "Ah jeez! Ms. Benson was our ride. Now we have to take the bus."

Carly and Sam arrived at Carly's apartment. Spencer was waiting for them in the kitchen with pasta and breadsticks. He had cooked dinner.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"We found him. He was at the movie theater with some other friends." Carly said.

"So little Freddie is branching out. That's good right?" He sees Carly's reaction and adds, "Not good?"

"Not good. Spencer." Carly said.

"Why not? If he has other friends he won't have to spend all of his time with us." Sam said as she took a bread stick and started eating.

"Yeah. And that means he won't spend all of his time with us, which means he doesn't want to do icarly anymore." Carly asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Calm down Carly. He loves icarly. He wouldn't just leave it. Remember how far he went when you almost went to that new school to keep you here? Or the time grandpa almost took you away? He would never leave icarly he loves you too much." Spencer said.

Carly had a look of epiphany on her face after Spencer had finished his sentence. Sam looked at her and asked, "What are you thinking Carls?"

"If Freddie worked so hard to keep me here all we need to do is work as hard to keep him here." Carly said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe it's time I started to like Freddie back." Carly said.

"Whoa Carly lets not go over board here." Sam said.

"Carly maybe you should talk to him first. I mean that would be better than pretending to like him. That would just hurt both of you." Spencer said.

"You're right Spence. Let's eat dinner and I'll calm down and then we can go and talk to Freddie." Carly said.

Dinner went by quickly. After the three had cleaned up Carly and Sam decided they should go talk to Freddie. They went into the hallway and stood in front of his door.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. It's not like he did anything wrong. He just skipped out on a planning meeting to go on a date with a girl we have never met."

"Well, we should probably knock."

"Yeah." Carly said.

After a pause. "Are we knocking?" Carly asked. A part of her didn't want to know if Freddie was ready to give up icarly. Or her.

Sam knocked quickly. Freddie opened the door.

Sam and Carly could see Ms. Benson standing in the living room of his apartment. Clearly she wasn't letting him leave.

"Can we come in?" Carly asked. Freddie turned to his mom. She said, "Okay. But I will be in the kitchen the entire time." Carly and Sam entered. The three of them sat on the couch. Nothing was said for a few minutes as they tried to think of something to say. Freddie fidgeted with his hands as Carly and Sam sat next to him.

"So, you're not wearing those new clothes now. What happened with that?" Carly asked.

"My mom made me give them to her." Freddie said.

"Well, that's good. They looked even dorkier than your normal clothes." Sam said.

"You know Sam trying something different isn't a horrible thing. And maybe I would've been okay with things like they were if you weren't always calling me a dork and putting me down." Freddie said. Ms. Benson looked at Sam from the kitchen. She was cutting up tomatoes for a salad when Sam said this. She squeezed one so hard it exploded in her hand.

"Okay. So you went all punk or whatever to try and be seen as not a dork by Sam? And what about those people you were hanging out with?" Carly asked.

"It wasn't just Sam's mind I was trying to change." Freddie said barely looking at either of them as he spoke. "It's you too." Realizing what he just said and hearing his mom make a gasp Freddie continued, "I mean I want everyone to see me differently. I am not just a techie geek. I have other hobbies and interests too. Remember I know how to fence." Sam and Carly looked at each other. Ms. Benson said from the kitchen, "Girls, I appreciate you checking on Freddie but he is grounded. It's time for him to work on homework now."

"I have just one more question. Please Ms. Benson?" Carly asked. Ms. Benson nodded her head in approval and Carly asked, "Who was that girl you were with? Are you dating her?"

"No. We aren't dating but I think she wanted that movie to be our first date. Her names Jen and she goes to the middle school across town. I figured it was time to give up on my crush on you. It wasn't going anywhere." Freddie said.

"Well, we should let you go do your homework." Sam said as she and Carly got up from the couch and went to the door.

"See you at school Freddie." Sam said. Carly said nothing as they left.

"I've got to get going. See you tomorrow Carly. You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just tired. It's bee a long strange day."

She entered her apartment and closed the door. Spencer was in his room working on his art which was a good thing for Carly. As the words Freddie had said to her fully sunk in she started to cry.

**Authors Note: So that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it. Is it too dramatic? Are the characters acting as they should? Do you guys like where it is going? It is quickly turning into a Creddie fic. In future chapters look for more Jen, Ms. Benson being a strict mother, Spencer working on Art, and Carly and Sam to have one interesting icarly show coming up. Thanks for reading. **


	4. iwant an all night talk with Spencer

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 4

**I'm The New Freddie Chapter 4**

**iwant an all night talk with Spencer**

Carly leaned on her door. She was crying when Spencer came out of his room.

"What's going on Carly? Are you crying? What happened?" Spencer asked stepping to her quickly.

Carly wipes the tears from her face. "Nothing's wrong Spencer. I just got an eyelash in my eye. It really hurt." She said.

"okay." Spencer says as he walks away. He spins suddenly and says, "Wait! You just came from Freddie's. Something did happen! Come on Carls you can tell me." He said.

Carly moved to the couch and sat down. Spencer followed.

"Okay. We were at Freddie's and we were asking him what was going on and he told us that he just wanted to "try something different". Like anyone wants to change."

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"It means he wants to wear different clothes and hang out with new people I don't know and he doesn't have a crush on me anymore."

"That's a good thing though right? I mean you said you didn't like him in that way right?" Spencer asked.

"I guess. I mean it's not like Freddie and I were ever going to date. We are best friends. It would have screwed up everything."

"Right. But it still hurts when someone tells you they are over you. When I was in 8th grade I really liked a girl named Megan Harles. She was the cutest girl in my class. Well, I asked her to dance once at a school dance. She said no and I was crushed."

"How did you deal with it?" Carly asked.

"Well, at first I was disappointed. This girl turned me down and I thought I would never dance again. But I was wrong. I did dance again. It looked something like this." Spencer said getting up from the couch and flailing around in circles. Carly laughed.

"Ahh. I saw that! Good, laughter is a part of the healing process." After a short pause, "Carly? Do you like Freddie?" Spencer asked.

Carly thought about it for a minute. _They were best friends and he was always there for her. And his little crush was cute. He usually never got really annoying or creepy with it either. Sam had issues with it but she has issues with Freddie in general. Would Sam care if I dated Freddie? Wait, why does it matter? Because it does! There are 3 of them in their group and it would be weird for 2 to be dating._

"As a friend." Carly said.

"You know it's all right if you do like him Carly. Freddie's a good guy. I'm not sure what's up with these new changes he wants to make but he'll come around to being the old Freddie eventually."

"But that's the thing. What if he doesn't want to be the same old Freddie? I think he is trying this new identity out to see if he can be more than just a techie on icarly and a "geek" friend of Sam and me. Her words not mine."

"He loves icarly though. And he can change his clothes and hang out with new people but he will always be the same nice guy that he always was. I think that might be what he is trying to change. I know in high school I tried being "cool". I gave up my paint and brushes for a whole month when I tried to fit in with the kids that would give me wedgies. It didn't work out."

"So Freddie should be okay in a month or so if he is anything like you and he is. But icarly can't take a month long break. We have fans who tune in each week."

"Have you guys figured out icarly for this week yet? I mean you were supposed to meet tonight but that got interrupted." Spencer said.

"No. Great. I hate Freddie's changes!" Carly said as she threw her self onto the arm of the couch.

"Well no use worrying about it now. There's nothing that can be done now. We might as well head to bed." Spencer said.

"Or…" Carly said sitting up, "We could hear more about your life as an awkward 8th grader."

"Oh you don't want to hear about that. And there's really nothing to tell so, AWWW, I think I am going to head to bed."

"Come on Spencer! It'll help me take my mind of the fact that I have no show for tomorrow."

"Okay. But 8th grade Spencer was nothing like the cool, collected, mature artist you know now. He was not cool at all or collected or mature."

Spencer Shay 8th grade THE YEAR: 1996

I was a short 8th grader. I had a couple of really good friends though a lot like you and Sam actually. Tina and Jennifer were my best friends I met them in art class we were teamed up to do an art project that would appear on the schools float in the Halloween parade and we were inseparable ever after.

I was always dropping things from my locker and as such my friend Jennifer would always call me a "spaz" or "dork" or "butterfingers". This last one caused the sculpture Butterfingers to be born which depicted Spencer's fingers sculpted out of only Butterfingers. Jennifer had red hair and green eyes and she was kind of taller than me until 11th grade. Yeah I was short for a while.

Tina was the girl with all the bright ideas. She was really pretty. She had black hair and brown eyes. She had the best smile too. She was kind of the person that inspired me to be an artist. She really always liked my wacky sculptures. Sometimes I would start to destroy one because some of the other kids didn't get it but Tina would talk me out of it.

Well, I decided I wanted to fit in with the cooler kids. Not because they had more fun but because if I were one of them they would stop giving me wedgies. I had plan but it involved putting art aside for a little bit. Tina and Jennifer had things to say about this.

"You can't quit art. You love art and you are really good at it." Tina said.

"Yeah. If you quit how will I keep getting A's on all this sculpting stuff?" Jennifer asked. Spencer, Tina and Jennifer were walking to their lockers as they talked about Spencer's life changing decision.

"You guys I'm not leaving art forever just for a little bit until I can get the bullies to like me so they won't make fun of me so much." Spencer said.

"But what if you forget how much you love it?" Tina asked.

"Don't worry Tina. I could never leave you guys and I could never forget the thing that I love doing." Spencer said before walking to his next class.

Present Day

"So you see. I came back to art and Freddie will come back to icarly." Spencer said looking down at Carly who had fallen asleep on the couch. "I'll let you know tomorrow that everything will be okay. Now to bed." Spencer said as he carried Carly to bed.

**Authors Note: So there's Chapter 4. Spencer retells some of his 8****th**** grade memories, Carly is comforted for now. In future chapters Jen, Carly and Sam and icarly show. Freddie does something he shouldn't and Ms. Bensons does some crazy mothering. Thanks for reading. **


	5. icarly is cancelled

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 5

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 5

icarly is cancelled

Carly woke up an hour before Spencer did and sat in the apartment watching cartoons. She decided to make him pancakes for breakfast after a couple of episodes of _The Flintstones._ There was a box of blueberry pancakes that she found in the cupboard. She started to make them when she heard a knock at the door. "Just a second" She called. She put four pancakes on the griddle and went to the door and quickly opened it. Sam stood there. "Come on in." Carly said.

"I've got pancakes cooking."

"Great! I knew I was right on time for food." Sam said as she came in.

Carly and Sam went to the kitchen and worked on cooking the pancakes.

"So how are things going?" Sam asked.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Spencer and I talked last night and I am doing better."

"Okay, have you talked to Freddie yet?"

"No. I thought I would talk to him later after breakfast."

"Okay. Because we need to figure out how we are doing icarly this week."

The pancakes finished cooking and Spencer comes out of his room. Carly and Sam sat on the couch as they eat. Spencer grabs a plate and sits at the counter. They eat their pancakes when they hear, "FREDDWARD BENSON. YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW." Then silence.

**Freddie's Apartment **

**"**Freddward where were you?" Ms. Bensons asked Freddie as he stood in their living room in soaked clothes. He stood in silence.

"Where were you?"

"I was out with some friends."

"Doing what young man? You are soaking and dripping all over the floor."

"Nothing. Just hanging out." Freddie said.

"Just hanging out? How did you get all wet then?"

"We fell in the pool. That we snuck into." Freddie said.

"You did what? Freddward Benson you are grounded again. For a month this time."

"Fine." Freddie said. He went to his room and slammed his door. Ms. Benson went across the hall. She knocked on Carly's door and Carly answered. Sam was on the couch eating Carly's abandoned pancakes.

"Hi Ms. Benson. How can I help you this morning?" Carly asked.

"I need to speak to Spencer actually Carly. Spencer why aren't you dressed?"

"I just got up. Pancakes?" He said.

"No thank you. I need to ask you a favor Spencer since you are the only adult I know in this building who is home all the time."

"I go out." Spencer said in his defense.

"I'm sure. I need you to watch Freddie after school until I get home." She said.

Sam and Carly looked at each other. "Ms. Benson, what did Freddie do that would require him to be watched after school?" Carly asked.

"He made some mistakes that I would rather not discuss.' She said.

"I would be happy to watch Freddie for you Ms. Benson. It will be kind of strange being the one in charge of him because normally he is here of his own free will anyway."

"Freddie isn't a bad kid. I just want to make sure we can stop this rebellious streak before it gets out of hand." Ms. Benson said.

"I understand. So that starts tomorrow after school then?" Ms. Benson nods and thanks Spencer before leaving.

"So Freddie has gone to the dark side? I wonder what he did that was so bad." Sam asked.

"I don't know but I am worried about him. We should talk to him at school tomorrow. Let him know that Spencer isn't going to be a crack job like his mom when it comes to the parenting." Carly said.

"Actually Carly, I am going to have to be strict. Ms. Benson trusts me to be firm with Freddie so he doesn't get into more trouble. Teach him the errors of his ways." Spencer said.

"You, be "firm". Spencer how are you going to be firm with Freddie? I mean you have never really had to discipline me that much." Carly said.

"Well now is a good time to learn. I mean you guys are teenagers and there comes with that a certain level of mischief and I need to be ready to discipline. I mean I won't be super hard on Freddie. I'll just talk to him and try to let him know that being "bad" isn't all it is cracked up to be." Spencer said.

"You can tell him that 8th grade story." Sam said. Spencer looks at her and then to Carly who holds her hands up in a "not me" pose.

**Monday: School **

Carly and Sam were standing at their lockers getting books for class.

"Hey look, there's Freddie." Sam said. Carly looked over and saw him with Jen and a group of people she didn't know. They were all dressed in mostly black and one had his hair dyed orange. "I wonder how he got away with that." Sam said to herself.

The group started to move past Carly and Sam.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said. Freddie grabbed Jen's hand and stopped in front of Carly.

"Hey Carly. Nice work getting Spencer to watch me like a little kid." He said.

"That wasn't my doing Freddie that was your mom. She is worried about you."

"She has nothing to worry about. New friends are nothing to worry about. She just doesn't like the fact that I'm not hanging out across the hall all the time anymore."

"Freddie can we talk to you alone." Sam asked.

"Why? You want to make fun of me some more Sam. Well you can't. I'm not going to take it anymore. And I have nothing to say." Freddie said.

His friends started to get impatient. Jen noticed that Carly was staring at her hand resting in Freddie's and leaned over and whispered something into his ear. He laughed a little and agreed.

"We've got to get going." Freddie said.

"What about icarly? What about your dreams of being a producer one day." Carly asked.

Freddie looked at her. He saw in her eyes how much he was hurting her by just cutting her off and showing no concern for icarly and for her. He was still smart and still picked up on all her facial cues. He hesitated and Jen didn't like it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. As he left he said, "You can still use the equipment and keep icarly going. I'm just not going to be able to be there." Freddie said as he walked down the hall.

Carly wasn't sure what to say. She knew that Freddie stilled cared about her and she knew what she had to do. That evening after Sam and Freddie had left she sat in front of the computer. She went to the icarly website and logged in to edit the homepage. She created a banner and put it on the front page **icarly is cancelled**.

She knew what she had to do. She had to win Freddie back.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get chapter 5 up to you all. Thanks for continuing to read and any thoughts are appreciated and welcomed. Chapter 6 should be up in a few days. Look for things to be full fledged Creddie as Carly tries to win Freddie back. Also the funny that is Spencer being a parent.  Thanks.


	6. ican be a new Carly

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 6

**I'm The New Freddie Chapter 6**

**ican be a new Carly**

Carly knew she had to win Freddie back. It was the only way to save him from himself. She just wasn't sure how she was going to do it. She sat in her kitchen with one light on drinking a glass of mil when Spencer came out.

"Carly? What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Just thinking."

"About Freddie?"

"Yeah. I can't believe the way he acted tonight. It was like he didn't even remember being friends with Sam and me."

"Well he was probably mad that I had him sitting on the couch all night."

"And you did take away his cell phone." Carly said.

Spencer joined her at the counter as she drank her milk. They didn't speak for a minute as Spencer thought of what he wanted to say.

"So you were sitting really close to Freddie tonight." Spencer said.

"Yeah, so."

Spencer nodded his head realizing that Carly wasn't ready to talk about her plan yet. So he moved to a different topic, "Is icarly really cancelled?"

"Until we get Freddie back. Yes." She answered.

There was more silence as Carly finished her milk.

"How long do you plan on being up Carly?"

"I don't know. Losing on of my best friends causes me to lose sleep too."

"Well, I'm here for you whenever you need me. Okay Carly?"

She didn't answer as she stared at the refrigerator. "Okay Carly?" Spencer repeated. She said yes and he gave her hug before going back to his room. As she sits at the counter she thinks of the thing that she could do to get Freddie to like her again. She's got it! She turns off the light in the kitchen and goes to bed.

The next morning Carly got ready for school and came out of her room wearing a white flower print dress carrying her backpack. She set it next to the counter when she heard a knock on the door. Sam entered without being invited and went to the counter to get a PopTart. Carly said hi and then quickly said bye to Spencer before they headed out the door. As they reached the bus to get to school Sam asked, "What's the rush?"

"We need to get to school early so I can change" Carly said.

"Change? Clothes? Why? You look fine."

"It's not for me. It's for Freddie."

"What?" Sam asked confused as to why anyone would change for Freddie.

"You'll see." Carly said.

Carly came from the bathroom after 10 minutes. She was no longer wearing her white dress. She was wearing a black skirt with a black and white striped shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had put on black eye shadow and a dark red lipstick. Her heels were 3 inches tall and she could barely walk. She decided if this was the girl Freddie wanted it was who she would become. It can't be that hard right? Jen did it on a daily basis.

"So, what are you doing Carly?" Sam asked as she dragged Carly back into the bathroom before a lot of people could see her new look.

"I'm just trying something new." Carly said.

"What is it with you people? We are in 8th grade. Why do you all want to try new things? I for one like being the same old Sam."

"It's just some clothes Sam."

"So you can win a boy that may not even like you?"

"Oh he likes me. He has liked me for over a year and that just doesn't go away."

"Maybe it does Carles." Sam said trying to be as sympathetic as she could.

"You're wrong." Carly said as she stormed out of the bathroom.

Carly walked out of the bathroom into the hallway and to her locker to get her books for class. Freddie walked up at the same time to get his books. He was hand in hand with Jen. They both looked at Carly's new look. Jen laughed a little. Freddie just stared at her. He wasn't sure how to react.

"I love your pony tail Carly. It is so emo" Jen said.

"Why the new look Carly?" Freddie asked.

"You're not the only one that can try something new."

"Yeah but it's not you." Freddie said.

"How would you know what is me anymore?" Carly said.

"Wow, someone's got claws. We should go before she tries to steal you from me." Jen said as she laughed and walked off pulling Freddie with her. He looked at Carly a moment before turning to focus on Jen. She couldn't quite tell but he seemed to have a look of remorse in his eyes. Or something. The bell rang as Carly was thinking of changing her clothes. _Well I guess this is me for today_ she thought as she headed to her first class.

"I can't believe at lunch when Gibby asked you if you were a vampire. Then he wouldn't stop making sucking noises at you. That was classic." Sam said as she laughed and sat on Carly's couch after school. Carly was still wearing the clothes from the day. Freddie sat at the island counter in the kitchen with his back towards them.

Spencer came in with pizza and pop and set it down on the counter without even looking at Carly or Sam. When he did look up he saw Carly and threw the napkins in the air.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I bought some new clothes." Carly said.

"So this is what you do when you don't have icarly to keep you busy? Well I don't like it." Spencer said.

He picked up the napkins and placed them in front of Freddie.

"Where you good when I was gone Freddie?"

Freddie just roles his eyes. "Okay." Spencer said as he opens the pizza boxes and grabs a slice. Carly and Sam come over and grab some pizza too.

"Are you eating Freddie?" Carly asked him.

"My mom will be home in a few minutes. And you know how she feels about processed cheese." He said with a slight laugh. The first one Carly had heard in a while from him. She smiled and they looked at each other. There was still something there. Sam and Spencer tried not to interrupt the moment. Spencer sneezed all over Sam's pizza and she said gross.

"So… how have you been?" Freddie asked. Before Carly could answer there was a knock at the door. It was Freddie's mom. He looked at her with that look he used to give her and got up to join his mother at the door. The door closed as Freddie left.

"So that's a good sign right Carly? He's not gone forever." Spencer said.

"Yeah, we might get our dork back and then we can continue icarly. I miss it. Nothing to do now but homework." Sam said.

Carly looks after the door and a smile is on her face.

It's later that night after dinner has been eaten when there is another knock on the door. Carly is hoping it is Freddie but when she opens the door she sees Jen standing there.

**Authors note: Chapter 6 presents a new Carly. It's not the last we've seen of her. This cliffhanger will extend into Chapters 7-9. Carly will have a harder fight ahead then she realized. Oh and that secret sculpture Spencer is working on? It will be revealed in good time. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy the forthcoming story. Thanks! **


	7. icarly the spy

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 7

**I'm The New Freddie Chapter 7**

**icarly the spy**

**Previously on I'm The New Freddie: Carly tried to change herself to win Freddie back by wearing black cloths and dressing like his current girlfriend Jen. Freddie now has to spend after school time at Spencer's until his mom gets home. Sam is not sure why her two best friends want to do all of this changing. Spencer still has a secret sculpture and Jen just showed up at Carly's door. **

Jen stood at the door. It was not who Carly wanted to see especially at 9 at night right before bed. Jen looked at her for a moment before walking into the apartment. Carly closed the door a little pissed. This was her home after all.

Spencer walked out of his room covered in many different colors of paint with chalk dust all in his hair. "Hello." He said looking at Jen. "Carly you didn't tell me you had a new friend."

"Oh she doesn't" Jen said, "I'm Freddie's girlfriend. Jen."

Spencer looked to Carly and nodded his head towards the kitchen. They both made their way to the refrigerator and Spencer asked Jen if she wanted something to drink.

"No. You probably don't shop at the expensive stores that would carry what I drink."

Carly said under her breath "Because it's not like you don't drink Fizzy Cola at school all the time."

"So you want me to get rid of her? Because as the adult of this residence I have that power." Spencer said lifting both eyebrows to show that he was more than ready.

"It's okay Spencer. I kind of want to hear what she has to say. Try to figure out why Freddie would go for her and change his entire personality in the process."

"Wow. That was an adult explanation." Spencer said.

"I can be grown up when I need to be." Carly said heading back to the couch.

Spencer got a bottle of water and walked slowly to his room eyeing Jen the entire time.

"So Carly. You're Freddie's best friend. Or you were. It must kill you that I am with him doesn't it?" Jen said

"You get right to the point."

"Well your little costume change today at school shows your desperation. I mean come on sweetie, only a few people can pull of this look." Jen said sweeping her hand in front of her to demonstrate her awesomeness.

"It bothers me because Freddie is not Freddie anymore. He thinks he is growing as a person but he isn't. He's had to give up everything for you."

"Oh please. Carly don't be so dramatic. Save it for your web show. Which, btw, is the only thing he has given up."

Carly felt her cheeks redden and felt angry that Jen was able to destroy her show and steal one of her best friends from her at the same time.

"What about all the trouble he has been getting into?"

"Trouble is subjective. His mom thinks what he is doing is bad. He doesn't."

"Oh really? So he is the first to initiate all the trouble you guys get into? Like breaking into the pool and staying out till all hours of the night without calling and not finishing homework?" Carly asked.

"There's that word again. Trouble. It's not trouble we are getting into. It is fun. Fun is something that normal teenagers have. The don't stay at home all the time making a web show for people that they don't know." After a pause, "By the way, hasn't anyone told you putting yourself on the internet is a really risky thing to do? You know anyone can see that right?" Jen said.

"Icarly is not a cause of trouble. It is structured fun that requires planning and communication. It is really for kids who want to show their cool talents to other kids. It is not dangerous. It is a lot of "fun" too!" Carly said making air quotes around fun.

"Whatever Carly. I just wanted you to know that Freddie and I are going to the school dance together on Friday. So you can give up this pathetic attempt to win him back. I think it's safe to say that he is pretty much over you and whatever "fun" you and icarly offered him. He's a new Freddie now. My new Freddie."

"There is a school dance on Friday? How did I not see that? Oh yeah, the troublemaking whore-ish emo girl that is ruining my best friend." Carly said as she crossed to the room quickly to open the door. "Get out."

Jen exited and knocked on Freddie's door. Carly picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi Ms. Benson. I think I saw a strange man outside in the hall. He looks pretty scary and he is wearing a ski mask. You might want to call the cops. I am pretty scared. Oh, you'll handle it yourself? That's good because I would hate for something to happen to Freddie." Carly said as she hung up the phone. She sees Ms. Benson open her door with a bat wearing a green face mask. Jen screams and runs out of the hallway.

"My mistake." Carly said as Ms. Benson looked down the hall at the girl that she had scared away. Carly closed her door and shut of the light. _Time for bed. I have to figure out a way to get Freddie to go to that dance with me on Friday night. Only 4 days left._

Tuesday Morning

Carly had once again done her outfit switch before school. She was wearing clothes that were black and a pair of ripped jeans. Sam once again protested.

"This is so stupid Carly. This is not going to work. And why do you need to stop him from going to the dance with her? It's not the end all be all of him. He will still exist after Friday night."

"I know. But if I can get him back then we can get him back to normal."

"It's you we need to get back to normal." Sam said as they walked into their math class.

The class was mostly full. There were 3 people missing. Jen, Freddie, and a guy named Mark. The bell rang and the teacher began class. Carly knew she had to catch them in whatever they were doing. She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

"The bell has rung Ms. Shay. Perhaps you should use your passing time more appropriately."

"Please. I really have to go." Carly said.

"Is at an emergency Ms. Shay?" The teacher asked.

Sam looked at Carly and pleaded with her eyes for her not to do what she was going to. "Yes. I might burst right her." Carly said.

"You may go. Please be quick about it." Carly got up from her seat and exited the classroom quickly.

Carly walked down the halls looking for Freddie and Jen. She knew they were there some where and up to no good. She walked across the school looking for them but saw no sign until she reached the side door of the school that was off the gym. She saw Jen and Freddie walk out quickly. She counted to ten then followed them. She saw them walking in the parking lot towards the bus stop. _I have to get on that bus_ she thought as she sped up her steps weaving in and out of cars on her way to the bus stop as well. The bus arrived shortly and the 3 got on in the front. Carly got on in the back hoping that they wouldn't see her if they came to sit back there. She could see Freddie's face and he didn't look like he was having "fun", he looked like he would rather be in math class.

_If you're going down at least I can be here to go down with you Freddie. Then maybe we can get you back to normal. _

The bus moved forward and Carly looked to see its destination but thought it wouldn't really matter where it was going until the 3 that she was following got off of it. All she could do was sit on the bus and hope that Sam wouldn't send a search party after her when she didn't return to class. Sam would likely call Spencer if they weren't back after the class was over. Spencer was running errands all day today though so maybe Carly was safe from that for a little bit.

Carly's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed someone looking at her. And he didn't look happy.

**Authors Note: Thanks for continuing to read this everyone. I really appreciate it and look forward to bringing you an ending sometime. Maybe around Chapter 10 or 11? Well, thanks for reading again any thoughts are appreciated. **


	8. ispy Freddie

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 8

**I'm The New Freddie Chapter 8**

**ispy Freddie **

Carly's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed someone looking at her. And he didn't look happy. _Okay. I just need to remain calm. I can't be in that much trouble. After all, I don't need math that much anyway._ She looked at her watch and noticed that she was now also skipping history. _History is overrated_ she thought as the person she saw earlier came towards her.

"So we meet again." He said.

"Yeah we do." Carly responded.

The two sat on the bus until it stopped in front of the mall that had been the catalyst for all of this changing and deception a little over a week ago. "You going to follow them?" He said as the three people she was following got up to get off at this stop.

"You know I have to." Carly said as she got up and followed them off through the back door.

Spencer sat for a moment thinking about the decisions his sister was making and he too got up and exited the bus behind her. He decided he was going to follow her and make sure she didn't get into too much trouble for the actions of Freddie and his new friends. He was her older brother and he had to protect her.

The spying of Freddie and his friends was going well for Carly. They didn't notice her as they walked into the mall and started going from store to store. She noticed that they stopped into a clothing store and where taking their time looking around.

Spencer had followed Carly who was following Freddie into the mall. This was not how he planned to spend his morning but it was more important than grocery shopping right now. He hoped Sam would understand. He stood next to the Orange Julius watching Carly who was standing outside a clothing store. She wasn't doing anything but looking in. Then he saw her quickly dash behind a pretzel cart as Freddie walked out closely followed by Jen and Mark. The alarm went off.

Carly was standing behind the pretzel cart as the alarm from the clothing store went off. Right after Freddie had stepped out. The security guard came over and searched the two people that were behind him. Jen and her friend looked aghast as the security guard asked them to empty their pockets and show him the insides of their shoes. Freddie stood still as if he might disappear from sight. The security guard does not search Freddie because he is not wearing a jacket or anything. Carly noticed that his pockets on his jeans were a little bigger than earlier today. And did his jeans always have that bleached look she tried to remember. The three were on the move again and Carly had to snap herself out of her thoughts to catch up to them.

Freddie was amazed that he wasn't caught. Amazed that Jen and her friend were able to get out with the things that had stolen. Amazed the new shirt and the old clothes in their bad weren't discovered. Jen was wearing the thing she stole and no one noticed. Freddie was surprised no one noticed that his black jeans from before had turned into blue jeans only moments later.

Spencer saw that Carly was on the move and moved slowly to follow her. He drank his Orange Julius on the way trying to look casual and not like the creepy guy following a young girl. He noticed that Freddie's jeans were blue now. _Great they were wearing shoplifted goods._ Spencer thought as he followed them to another store. A shoe store this time. _What are they going to do? Get a whole new outfit by shoplifting?_

Jen was sure that they get new shoes the same way that they had gotten the new jeans and shirts. She just needed someone to be their patsy this time. She saw a pair of black converse shoes that she wanted. "Hey Freddie. This time I want you to hold the bag. And we need you to distract the clerk by asking a lot of questions about shoes, okay?"

"Sure. But I am not so sure about this Jen. What if we get caught? Why can't we just buy them?"

"Because this is fun." She said with a smile and a light kiss on his lips. He grabbed the bag from her and went to the clerk.

Carly was watching the events taking place in the shoe store from behind a hotdog on a stick vender.

"Would you like to buy a dog?" He asked her.

"No. Thanks."

"If you don't buy a dog then you must leave." He said.

"Okay." She hands him 2 and he gives her a hotdog. She eats it while she tries to see the action in the store.

Spencer watches Carly eating a dog on a stick and wonders how long this can go on. It is already 1:00. They had spent a lot of time in the clothing store planning their heist he thought to himself.

The activity suddenly picked up as Freddie, Jen and Mark walked out of the shoe store. The security guard immediately went for Freddie and the bag that he carried. The guard pulled out a shoe that was an expensive left converse. Freddie looked in surprise as to how the shoe got their. The guard started taking him to the security office.

Carly saw Jen and Mark walking normally but quickly in the other direction. _Color me not surprised._ She thought as she followed Freddie and the guard.

Spencer saw the movement and followed Carly and Freddie and the guard. _Ms. Benson will love this._ He thought as they traveled quickly to the security office.

Suddenly the guard stopped and turned around still holding Freddie. He noticed her and asked him, "Is this your accomplice? Brave of her to not disappear on you completely. Come here." He said to Carly as he motioned for her to come closer. Freddie was shocked as Carly came forward and stood beside him.

"So, this is playing hooky?" She said with a smile. The guard told her to be quiet and led the two into a door after entering a code. Spencer picked up into a run to try and get the door before it closed but to no luck.

Freddie and Carly sat in two chairs in front of a desk that had a single light overhead dangling from the ceiling. _This is very 50's style interrogation for a mall that was built last year_. Carly thought as she waited for the guard to come in and question them. The person who entered the room was not the man that had led them there. It was a woman that looked very sour and was six feet tall. She was clearly the one that was meant to scare the information out of the. _This seems a little extreme._ Freddie thought. _Then again this will be easier to get through than my mom's interrogation_.

He saw that Carly was scared and knew it was unfair because she didn't do anything. He reached his hand to hers under the table and held it tight. She looked at him and squeezed back. They were in this together.

_At least I still have Carly._ He thought as he waited for the storm to start around him.

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for your kind reviews and encouragement. Things just keep plodding along in this fic. It may be longer than originally intended but if you guys keep enjoying it then that is a good thing! For those of you wanting more Sam don't worry, she is going to be in the story in a huge way in the next 2 chapters. Thanks for reading and reviews and comments are always appreciated!


	9. iSam have something to say

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 9

**I'm The New Freddie Chapter 9**

**iSam have something to say**

Freddie and Carly had just finished explaining everything that had happened to the mall security guard. Freddie had no idea about the shoes in the bag he was carrying and Carly explained that she wasn't stealing anything and, after finding nothing on her, they let her go. Freddie remained in the room with the guard.

"I find it hard to believe that someone who is dressed like a hoodlum wouldn't steal a pair of shoes that are found in his possession." The guard said.

"I didn't take them. Honest. I wouldn't steal a pair of shoes." He said as he leaned uncomfortably on the security tag that was on the back of his jeans.

"If you didn't take them who did?" The guard asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone slipped them in the bag on accident."

"An accomplice maybe?"

"No. I was there alone." Freddie Said.

There was a knock on the door and the guard and Freddie heard, "Freddie mommy is here. Let me in there. NOW!"

"Oh no." Freddie groaned.

Ms. Benson entered the little room and the guard asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm his mother and I'm here to take him home. My son is not a stealer." She said as she tried to lift Freddie from the chair.

"Ma'am we still have questioning to do. We need to figure out how these shoes got into his possession."

"Someone obviously put them there as a joke. Besides, you have the shoes now. No harm no foul. Now let's go Freddie." She said.

Freddie was lifted from his seat. The security guard noticed it first. His mother noticed second and looked at him. _This can't be my son_ She thought as she let go of his arm.

Carly and Spencer sat outside the security office saying very little. They looked up to see Ms. Benson walk out form the security office. Freddie was not with her. She looked briefly at Spencer and asked, "Please give my son a ride home when he is done here." She walked towards the exit of the mall. Carly and Spencer were in shock.

The security guard exited the office with Freddie in tow.

"The shoes and pants have been returned. We are going to ban Freddie from the mall for 2 months. His mother said that Spencer Shay is supposed to take him home."

"I'm Spencer." He said. The guard handed Freddie off to Spencer and went back to his office.

"Sam went to the bathroom she should be back soon." Spencer said.

"So your mom is mad." Carly said.

"Yeah I know Carly. She found out my pants were stolen and I think she lost all faith in me. She can't even look at me." Freddie said.

"It'll be okay. Now that you know what kind of person Jen is."

"Jen didn't do this." Freddie snapped in an effort to convince Carly and himself.

"Really? Then why did she ditch you Freddie?" Carly gave him a sympathetic look just as Sam walked up.

"So Freddie got sprung. Good let's go home." Sam said.

"Way to be in a hurry." Carly said.

"No. For once I agree with Sam. Let's get out of here." Freddie said.

The group made their way to the front doors. Carly noticed that Spencer was very silent and had a very grown up look on his face. One she had seen only when she was sick or had to be taken to the hospital.

They arrived home and Freddie was immediately taken to his apartment by his mom. Carly, Spencer, and Sam entered her apartment. Sam and Carly sat on the couch. Spencer went to his bedroom.

"So. Spencer is acting weird. But I guess that's to be expected when his little sister who he is responsible for has been taken into mall custody." Sam said.

"It was an eventful day." Carly agreed.

"So what were you thinking?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Going after Freddie knowing that he was going to get into trouble."

"Friends do that for friends."

"So you're saying I'm not a good friend because I didn't get myself thrown in there too?' Sam asked.

They looked at each other for a second and Sam said, "This isn't about me. It's about you Carly. Really these changes need to stop. This reckless streak."

"There is no reckless streak. I just wanted Freddie to know that when Jen ditched him he had a friend. And I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. I didn't even go into any stores." Carly said.

"Okay. So let me get this whole thing straight because I have been feeling a little out of the loop in this whole situation. Freddie wants to be cooler or something, so he changes his clothes and his attitude. He starts dating Jen who you swear is a bad influence. Freddie gets into trouble in a few ways by sneaking into pools and ditching classes and then stealing. You want him to know that he has a friend so you go with him when he gets captured by mall security. What I can't figure out Carly is why you dressed the same way as Jen. Were you trying to be her? So Freddie would like you like he liked her?" Sam asked.

There was silence for a few moments as the reality of what Carly was really up to hit Sam. "So know that he is done with Jen we think, will you date Freddie? I mean is this going to become some weird sitcom love triangle where I am the friend that is always the third wheel? Are we still going to do icarly? What happens now Carly?" Sam asked.

Carly thought about all of the questions.

"I don't know Sam. But I know we will always be friends. And I am sorry you felt out of the loop with this whole thing. I should have talked to you more. I wasn't sure how you would feel about me liking Freddie."

"I don't care if you like Freddie. I just want you to know that if you two date I have some rules. 1. We never let it get in between us and icarly. 2. If you two break up I will not mediate little fights between you. And 3. We, We are always best friends and you tell me if you are feeling something that might change how you act in a drastic way. Good or bad. I can listen when it is needed and I would rather listen to you than my mother. So promise?" Sam asked.

"Promise." Carly said. The two hugged and sat back on the couch exhausted form their day. They heard a crash in Spencer's bedroom and a very loud "Owwww."

Authors Note: So not much happened in Chapter 9 but we did get a nice Sam and Carly moment. Don't worry, Sam has some things to say to Freddie in either Chapter 10 or 11 so be watching for that! What happened to Spencer? Is his secret sculpture okay? What is that thing anyway? Find out in Chapter 10! Also a Big Creddie moment coming in Chapter 10 that leads to the end of the story. I'm thinking Chapter 12 will be the end. Thanks for reading and all of your reviews. I appreciate that you guys like it!


	10. ithink therefore it's late

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 10

**I'm The New Freddie Chapter 10 **

**ithink therefore it's late**

Carly and Sam had waited a few minutes before approaching Spencer's room. "It would be weird to barge in. He's a grown up." Sam said. So they had waited. They approached the door to Spencer's room slowly. Suddenly Spencer popped out quickly but shut the door very quickly before Sam and Carly could get a good look inside.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Nothing." Spencer said while looking around him quickly.

"What do you mean nothing? We heard a crash. It sounded like you and something larger or heavier than you fell too. What's up Spencer?"

"Nothing. I mean something may have fallen and crushed my lungs but that's neither here nor there."

"It seems to be right here. What fell? Your new sculpture? Which we haven't seen yet by the way." Carly said.

"Well you can't see it now. We are fighting with each other and it might try to attack me again. When I get it fixed I promise you can see it." Spencer said. The girls accepted this answer. Sam went home shortly after and Carly went to bed within minutes.

Carly was tired from the day and she wanted to stop worrying about Freddie for a few hours at least. She lay in her bed trying to will herself to fall asleep. It wasn't working so well. She was sleeping on her cell phone. She got from underneath herself and put it on the table beside her bed. She kept going back to the mall and the day that had just happened. Then her mind would take her on a roller coaster of thoughts involving her and Freddie dating, Sam being forced out of the group, the choices she would have to make involving icarly, and Spencer not liking Freddie anymore. Her mind raced a mile a minute over all the options and she wished they could all get in a time machine and go back 2 weeks when they were all happy and only had homework and Freddie's mom to worry about. Carly closed her eyes but still couldn't get to sleep. She opened them and stared at the ceiling. _This is going to be a long night._

Spencer went into his room after seeing this all through. He closed the door and looked at his sculpture. _I can show them the art just as soon as I get rid of him._ Spencer thought as he moved the sculpture off his bed and relaxed before trying to fall asleep. He couldn't the sculpture that he had made of Carly, Sam, and Freddie stared at him and he stared back at the heads of Carly and Sam. Freddie's he had ripped off earlier that night. That's why the sculpture the fell and why he had hurt himself. _It was supposed to commemorate the new season of icarly. Now there isn't one. It's all because of Freddie. How could he get Carly involved in all of that mall security stuff? All of that skipping school stuff? Now I have to go down there with Ms. Benson and try to explain where Carly was and why I didn't bring her back to school immediately. I guess I can't blame it all on Freddie. He just saw a girl he liked. And he followed her to bad places. At least things didn't get too bad. And it looks like he and she are done and he can go back to Carly. _Spencer sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. It was later than he liked to be up. _Do I want Carly to still be friends with Freddie after this? This is going to be a long night._

Freddie lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. This whole day has been a disaster. _How could I be so stupid? Carrying Jen's bag. She is nothing but trouble. She left the moment there was trouble. The only one that was there for me was Carly. And Spencer I guess but he was more there for her and he is probably mad at me now too. I wonder what Sam has to say about all this? _ He thought as he stared at the ceiling. His mother was outside the door. She was watching like a hawk since they got home. _That's fine anyway. There's no one I want to see. No one who wants to see me. School should be fun tomorrow. I guess I should get some sleep. It's 1:23 in the morning after all. I wonder if Carly and Sam have come up with any good ideas for icarly lately. I guess they probably haven't thought of it a lot because of me. _

Freddie moved onto his side and attempted to close his eyes and go to sleep. He heard his mom open the door and peak inside. She had told him earlier that she would be checking on him so he had better be decent at all times. He was glad he was wearing pajamas and facing away from her. She kept giving him a look that said that she was torn between being disappointed enough to disown him and that she still loved him. It was not a look that Freddie wanted to see anymore of. _Go away mom_. He thought as he waited to hear the door close._ There's that heavy sigh again. I can't wait until she stops doing that._ Freddie turned over to look at the clock again. 1:30. _This is going to be a long night. _

Sam was lying in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Her mom was asleep when she got home so she couldn't talk to her. _At least that's normal. When did coming home become the normal part of my day? This whole Carly/Freddie thing. Creddie thing? I don't know. It is weird. I don't want to be in the middle and I guess I haven't been .I have been left out a lot. How could Carly not tell me that she liked Freddie? How could she not trust me with that? How could Spencer not afford a 4 dollar pretzel at the mall? _Sam was staring at her ceiling and noticing that there was a small spot in the exact center. _How did that get there? All this rain is going to ruin this house. When I go to college I am going to California. So what if Carly and Freddie date? How weird! Can we even get back to doing icarly after all of this? I wonder if Spencer will let Freddie around Carly now. I guess he can't stop them in school. Oh god! He's going to pull her out of school! That would suck. Who would I cheat off of? That is crazy thought Sam Puckett! Focus! I need to talk to Freddie about all of this. _ The rain starts to pour down outside and Sam can almost see the spot on her ceiling getting bigger by the second. _This is going to be a long night. _

Freddie awoke at 7:30 to his mom calling him from bed to get up and get ready for school. She stuck her head in after 10 seconds of no sign of Freddie. He looked at her still groggy. He got out of bed and felt something hard under his left foot. He bent down and picked it up. His cell phone had fallen in the night. He set it down but looked more closely at it. There was a text message. He opened the phone at read. A smile appeared on his face after he read. _Morning. We need to talk about us, the dance on Friday night, and a little show called icarly._

Authors Note: Chapter 10 and a lot of thinking and looking at ceilings! Did you catch what caused the boom from chapter 9? The secret sculpture has been revealed and will be making an appearance in the next chapter. We are in the home stretch. Only 2 exciting chapters left then the end of this fic. I am taking suggestions now for the next story. Do you guys want a continuation of this one or something completely new in the icarly universe? Thanks for your reviews and hanging in there till the almost end!


	11. iFeel Like Dancing

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 11

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 11

iFeel like Dancing

The school day seemed like it took forever. Thursday's usually do because they are right before Friday. Freddie was supposed to meet the person who sent him the text message that morning after school near the bike rack. Sam walked up to him. She was wearing sunglasses and a hat. Freddie wasn't sure why.

"You came alone?" She asked.

"Of course. Do you see anyone else here?" He said.

"Okay. This is very important Freddie. I am being completely serious here."

"That's a first." Freddie said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah Yeah. Come on Freddie. You need to drop this whole "bad boy" act.

"It's not an act."

"Oh come one! You wanted something different and you got it. A girl that leaves you holding the smoking shoes."

"She was just scared of getting caught. And she is really an okay person." Sam took off her sunglasses and stared at him. "Fine. She is kind of not a good person. But why do you care so much now?" He asked Sam.

"Because it turns out that one Carly Shay might like you now." Freddie's eyes grew wide and a huge smile spread on his face.

"Don't freak out Freddie. I wasn't supposed to tell you this. So keep it to your self. She will tell you when she is ready but in order for that to happen you need to go back to normal Freddie so we can get icarly back on the air and get things back to how they were. Or get them to a good place again." Sam said.

"Okay so I take it I need to ditch these black clothes and go back to wearing stripes and khakis?"

"It might help. You know you could still wear something that isn't black but still doesn't have stripes in it."

"Yeah, I really should find some solid colored shirts." The two stood near the bike racks for a second taking in the view of their peers leaving for the day. Sam put her sunglasses on and said, "Be careful Freddie. I don't want to see her get hurt. Or you either." Sam left and Freddie stood alone contemplating his next move.

Carly sat in her apartment after school staring blankly at the TV. It was turned off and she couldn't figure out what to do with herself. "I need icarly!" She said to herself. Spencer shoed up from his bedroom and looked at her sitting on the couch.

"Why are you yelling at the TV? It's not even on." Spencer asked.

I just hate not having icarly. There is nothing to do after school now. I get done with homework in like an hour then there is nothing to do." Carly said.

"We could hang out." Spencer said.

"I would hate to take up all of your time Spencer. You need to have your own life too. And we see each other a lot any way. We hang out all the time. No offence." Carly said.

"Well, if you are bored with doing nothing and with me. You could try to get icarly going again. I miss Sam and Freddie being here all the time. I mean not under house arrest either."

"Yeah but how to get icarly back again? Wait. You would be okay with me hanging out with Freddie again? I mean you did rip his head off of your paper Mache sculpture of the three of us." Carly said in surprise.

"Well, yeah. I mean if you guys were back to normal. As long as he wasn't acting like a jerk like now. I mean all he has to do is become the lovable Freddie version of himself again. You think that is asking too much because I hope not." Spencer said.

"I think it can be done. At least I hope so too." Carly said. Spencer went back into his bedroom and Carly turned on the TV. She flipped through but didn't find anything worthy of watching except for a few _Drake and Josh_ reruns she had seen a million times, so she turned off the TV.

She heard a knock at the door and went and opened it. Freddie was standing there in clothes that looked like Freddie. A red shirt and blue jeans. His white tennis shoes where really white. Carly felt like she opened the door to a few weeks ago. "Can I come in?" He asked. Carly nodded and he entered.

"Hey." He said while facing the door and her.

"Hey. How are you? Got a new look?" She said.

"Yeah. I decided to give up the whole man in black look. I'm doing well.

"Is your mom still watching you like a hawk?"

"Yeah she is. She says it will be a while before I can go anywhere alone again. Which means here and home and school basically."

"So like old times?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Like old times." They stood for a moment and Freddie said, "I can't stay long I was just wondering if you were going to the dance tomorrow night?"

"Ummm, I might be going. With Sam. We were going to go together." Carly said.

"Oh cool. Well my mom said if I go with you guys I can go as long as we call every hour and check in with her. So if you guys decide to go can you let me know? I'd really like to go and dance. Especially after all this shoplifting drama. Doing some crazy dances could be fun." He said as he went to the door and opened it. "Bye Carly see you at school tomorrow." He said as he closed the door.

Carly sat on the couch and thought. She really wanted to go to the dance. And she really wanted to do icarly tomorrow night too, especially if Freddie is back to being himself again. She had a brilliant idea.

Freddie sat in his apartment. He was doing math homework at the kitchen counter when his phone rang. He answered and heard, "Hey Freddie. It's Jen."

"Uh, hi Jen. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. So have you thought about the dance?"

"I have. I might be going."

"Oh good because I was hoping you would go with me." She said.

"Oh. I don't think that would be a good idea Jen. I mean after you ditched me at the mall and everything."

"I'm really sorry about that Freddie. I panicked. Come on it was a mistake. I really want to talk to you about it at the dance. You know when we are slow dancing together."

"I don't think so Jen."

"Is it because of Carly? Are you going with her?"

"No. I said earlier I might not be going. My mom might not allow me to. It has nothing to do with Carly."

"Sure. I know what you want Freddie. Tomorrow night I am going to give you what you want." She hung up her phone and Freddie clicked his off as well. _This girl is crazy._ Freddie thought as he went back to working on his math.

Friday went by really quickly for a Friday. It was after school before Freddie realized that it was almost a few hours until the dance and he still hadn't heard whether Carly and Sam were going. On their way back to their apartments Carly told him that Sam and she were going. Freddie entered his apartment with a huge smile on is face. His mother allowed him to go as long as she drove the three of them there and picked them up. They agreed to this and Freddie got ready for the dance.

It was 6:30 and the dance started at 7. Freddie told his mom they needed to go when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he saw her there. She was not wearing her normal clothes but she looked beautiful. Everything he wanted.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: Okay I know a pretty sucky cliff hanger but it may not be who you think! Next Chapter is the end. And it ends in a really cool way. Lots of the characters you love. We might even see Spencer and Ms. Benson dancing? Stay tuned. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.


	12. irelaunch icarly in style

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 12

I'm The New Freddie Chapter 12

ire-launch icarly in style

"Hey." Freddie said as she stood in his door way. She was wearing a white dress that had pink flowers on it.

"Hi. I know that you like this kind of stuff and I wanted to show you that I can change for you."

"Listen Jen, I don't really think this can work out. I have other plans for the dance anyway.' Freddie said.

She looked at the floor and then back up at him. Her eyes were filled with regret. "Give me a chance." She said. Freddie looked at her with as much compassion as he could muster. He knew that he would forgive her.

"Listen Jen, about what happened at the mall and the swimming pool and stuff. I mean that was my choice too. You didn't make me and I don't hold it against you. I just can't go to the dance with you."

"Because your mom doesn't want you too?" she said.

"Because I don't want to. Sorry Jen. You should go now." He said. She stood in front of him for a minute and then walked away.

Freddie waited for his mom to come out of her room. She was driving him and Carly and Sam to the dance. He heard a knock at the door and opened it.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said, "Get your camera."

"Why?" He asked.

"We are going to film the dance for the _icarly humongous return to the web spectacular show_." Carly said as she entered wearing a nice black dress. Freddie looked at her for a moment. "You look nice". She smiled and Sam said, "What am I, chopped liver."

"You look nice to Sam." They both said in unison. Freddie turned and went to get his camera. As he reentered the room his mom came out and saw him.

"Freddie what is that?" She asked pointing to the camera.

"It's my camera. We are going to film the dance for icarly." He said.

"So you are done with Jen?" Ms. Benson asked.

"Yeah. I am." Freddie said looking at Carly with a smile.

"Okay then you can film your little web show. Let's go the dance starts soon.' They head out and leave for the dance.

Freddie held the camera as they entered the dance in the school gym. Carly and Sam were in front of him saying hello to people and finding the best spot to start recording from. They chose the center of the dance floor because it had the best light. Carly and Sam got situated standing facing Freddie and the camera. He turned on the camera and said "5,4,3,2,1,"

Carly said an ecstatic, "Hello web viewers!"

Sam said, "Carly where are we? This isn't our studio!"

"I know Sam. This is the school dance. We are here recording the dance for our special live re-launch spectacular that is happening at a special time on Sunday night at 8pm."

"A re-launch of icarly? That's the best news I've gotten all week, especially since I failed that math test this week" Sam said.

"You should have studied more Sam and I am hoping our viewers are as excited as you about our re-launch on Sunday night at 8pm only on ."

"? That's a website I haven't checked in a while. I should go there tonight to get exclusive dance pictures and brand new blog entries." Sam said.

"Guess what viewers? The entire icarly team is back. Freddie, give the people a wave." Carly said. Freddie waves in front of the camera and he turns around to film dancing students. Gibby is dancing around trying to impress people and it is not working. The principle is standing watching everything and then the most shocking thing of all.

"Is that your mom and Spencer dancing?" Sam asks. Freddie turns the camera on Carly to see her horrified look and then turns to look at his mom dancing with Spencer. Spencer looks very uncomfortable but he is making a go of it for Carly and Freddie.

Freddie, Sam, Carly and Spencer enter Carly's apartment after Ms. Benson goes into her own. Ms. Benson gave Freddie an hour to hang out and talk with Sam and Carly since it was only 10.

"So what was it like dancing with Ms. Benson?' Sam asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Spencer said. "But do you guys want to see the final version of that sculpture I have been working on?" He asked. The three nod and Spencer goes to his room quickly. He returns with a sculpture made of paper Mache that features the heads of Carly, Sam and Freddie. Freddie's has been taped back on with a large amount of clear packing tape. The three stare at it for a second. They look at their larger than life heads smiling back at them.

"It is cool." Carly offered first.

"Yeah. I like it Spencer. Although why is my hair straight?" Sam asked.

"It was late." Spencer said.

"Why was I decapitated?" Freddie asked.

"Well it was after the mall incident and I was mad at you." Spencer explained.

"I see." Freddie said.

Spencer goes to the kitchen to get some food and Carly sits on the couch. "So when should we start planning icarly's re-launch?" she asked.

"It sounds like you and Sam already did. Great idea by the way." Freddie said sitting next to her.

"Thanks. We figured as long as we were going to get dressed up we might as well film it for icarly. At least Sam was all for that. I was looking forward to the dancing and it was nice." Carly said looking at Freddie and then holding his hand.

"Okay. I think I am going to go barf now." Sam said.

"So are we dating now?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could give it a try after we get icarly re-launched." Carly said. Freddie leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks for always being here for me Carly. You are the best friend someone could ask for."

It was Sunday night at 7:56 pm. Carly and Sam were prepping for icarly and Freddie was getting the tech side prepped. He looked at them as they went over their exercises and thought about the past month or so. He wondered if the trouble of being different and hanging out with new people was worth it.

"Okay, we're ready Freddie." Carly said. Freddie looked at her and started the countdown to a renewed icarly and a renewed friendship with his two best friends. He smiled and thought, _Definitely. _

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying the story. What's next? Who knows? Maybe I'll wait for season 2 of icarly and go off of that. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it all!


End file.
